


I'm Sorry That I couldn't get to you

by AtemuLadiore



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, mentions of the other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time I took off running towards you, the Reds had gathered outside their base and were watching in shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry That I couldn't get to you

**Author's Note:**

> -whispers- My friend Marissa gave me the idea and made me cry over it.

To think it all started with you getting stationed with me in the run-down box-canyon. Tucker and I had been just fine on our own, but no, Command just had to send us another to even the teams. After the loss of Flowers, I thought that maybe, just maybe, we'd get a decent leader. I could have never been more wrong in my life.

Instead, we got you. An immensely stupid child who stood taller than both Tucker and I. If we thought the rookie for Red Team was bad, it was worse when we got you. You never listened to anything, you couldn't comprehend anything to save a life, and you were all in all a bad soldier. You could drive a tank, which was probably the only thing about you we liked.

Some unearthly being gave you the notion that we were best friends, that I somehow gave a damn about you more than I did my own life. I don't know which was worse, you growing more and more stupid each day, or that stupid cheery voice of yours when you announced to everyone that we were friends. But I never could ignore that feeling in my gut when you'd look up to me like I was some eternal being.

I want to say I hated you. You killed me so many times, only to revive me and go on like nothing happened. As mad as I was at you for those times, you were still the _only one_ to revive me. You put me into that ancient floating cube-thing and before that, you talked to me when I was in the Epsilon capsule, keeping me company all those lonely days. After that, even though it was Carolina's idea, you were the one who got me out of the recovery unit. You pulled me out of those memories.

I want to say I despised your whole being. I treated you like shit from the very beginning, but you were still by my side, even after all this time. So when we were under the Red Base, I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. Me screaming at everyone, including you. You were the first to leave the room, and I could hear the whimpers you gave off as you held back tears. Back then I was too stupid to care.

I want to say I didn't miss you. I was so pissed at you, Tucker, the reds, and even Washington. I had just wanted to get out of there, to leave the place and run, and Carolina granted that. She took me in and we left everyone. I figured, as there was no time for goodbye, you'd be okay.

One night, while Carolina was sleeping, I left her. I took off in the same fashion I did to you and Tucker. Within a week, I had found your guys' base. I could handle being punched, shot in the head, and even killed; but finding you on your knees, holding your head and letting out the loudest of screams was the worst thing to ever happen to me. Tucker and Washington were at your sides, trying to calm you down, but their efforts were fruitless.

By the time I took off running towards you, the Reds had gathered outside their base and were watching in shock. Your voice was growing hoarse and I could see Simmons making his way towards you, something in his hands. Grif and Sarge weren't far behind and I could see Doc and Donut racing towards you, Doc with a medical kit and Donut with wary eyes.

It wasn't until you let out a silent wail did I feel tears reach my usual heartless eyes. When Simmons and Doc tried to get close to you, you shot them glares and even pushed them away with great force. I'd been through this once. It'd happened when Carolina's AI's went haywire. It was when I, as Epsilon, tried to kill Washington in his head. But Wash had had an AI like me in his head, you simply had Omega. Omega had long since left you a while ago; so the cause of this was unknown. That reason itself was enough to make me let out a sob.

I skidded to a stop, dropped to my knees, and landed right in front of you, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces. You were still at this time, not moving your arms or anything, we couldn't even see you breathing. "Ca-," I let out a breathy gasp as I tried to regain composure, offering the saddest of smiles and looking at you with hopeless eyes. “Caboose?"

When you lurched forward into my arms, I momentarily thought you were okay. Then I had felt how limp you were, and I think that's when I lost it. I ripped your helmet off and starred at your features, distinguishing any and everything to it there was. Liquid had pooled from out of it, as well as out from your mouth; your eyes open wide with fear in them.

I heard gasps and even a whimper or two behind me, but I was frozen. I felt empty, like I'd just lost everything. And in that moment, I realized how Carolina felt after she lost York. How it felt to lose someone I love. The noises I let out after that were inhumane, not even the devil himself could have registered the noises I made. When Tucker placed his hand on my shoulder, I realized just how bad of a friend I am. Not only did I hurt you and him, but I hurt everybody else.

I remember resting my forehead against yours and crying, holding you closer as if you'd just wake up. "Michael," I uttered your name over and over, as if an urgent prayer. There were so many things I never got to tell you, _so many things._

 


End file.
